Married Couple
by mon-ra
Summary: Conclusion of the married series


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DETECTIVE CONAN**

**MARRIED COUPLE**

_As dawn approached the warm rays of the sun brought with it the promise of a new day. This promise was especially true for two seeming normal children standing in the middle of a small bridge._

"_It's finally over."_

"_Yeah"_

_After so much blood and sacrifice the Black Organization finally fell thanks to the coalition of the Japanese police force, FBI, and CIA._

"_I guess you can go back to her now," Ai handed Conan a handkerchief._

_Conan looked at what was wrapped in the handkerchief Ai handed him and found the item he sought for years now, "the antidote!"_

_Ai walked towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips, "farewell"._

_Conan saw the tears in her eyes as she turned away, 'All this time I wanted to get my body back so I can return to her, not realizing that someone else has become a part of my life. It never occurred to me that she may someday leave.'_

"_Haibara wait!"_

_Ai turned around to see Conan wiping her tears with the handkerchief she just gave him. The antidote that was wrapped in the handkerchief fell down into the river below._

"_Don't you understand, all this time I wasn't just protecting the antidote maker…."_

_-A Few Months later in Beika Park-_

After making several promises to his parents Conan finally had enough money.

"Ai-chan, will you Marry Me?" Conan said down on one knee presenting a rather fancy engagement ring.

"No," Ai said in her monotone voice. She looked in amusement at Conan's crushed expression.

"But why?" Conan asked in an almost desperate tone.

"I don't want to be married as Haibara Ai but as Miyano Shiho, and she's in love with Kudo Shinichi." Ai's voice was gentle.

Conan smiled after he heard what she said, "I thought you'd say something like that." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out another ring which had the same design as the first, but was adult size. "Shiho will you marry me?"

"YES!" Ai shouted as she accepted the smaller ring then leaned over to kiss Conan.

After a moment Ai's face went from happy to depress, "So what are we going to tell them."

Conan frowned at Ai's statement, "Yes, perhaps we could get everyone together and…"

""No let me talk to Ayumi first," Ai said with reluctant determination, "Edogawa-kun I should tell her alone."

"No, this is something we should tell them together Haibara," said Conan.

"But, I want to at least tell Ayumi alone I owe her that much," pleaded Ai.

Conan noticed Ayumi sneaking up on them, 'Well now is a good a time as any.'

"We both owe her that much I only hope she can forgive us," Conan said, "you can come out now."

"Forgive you for what?" Ayumi said as she jumped out from behind the bench they were sitting on.

Conan was just about to say something when Ai raised her hand and stepped forward. "I'm sorry Ayumi, I know I promised that I would support you and all but," Ai started, "you see me and Edogawa are engaged to be married." Ai showing what looked like a diamond ring but it had it be a fake.

"How, why, when," Ayumi could only mumble as she saw the symbol of her best friend and crush's betrayal.

"Ayumi-chan please let us explain; it's not like we intended for this to happen it just did," Ai begged. "Ayumi-chan, are you okay?"

Ayumi just stood there in a hopeless daze. "Maybe we should take her home?" Conan suggested.

-The Next Day-

Conan stood in front of his phone for hours. He knew he couldn't put off this call forever but he really wished he didn't have too. He picked up the phone and waited for her to answer. "Moshi moshi, Mouri's Detective agency."

"Ran"

"Shinichi! Hello, how are you?" Ran answered.

"Hello Ran, I just wanted to tell you that I'm coming home for a while," Shinichi's voice sounded hesitant but Ran didn't care.

"So you're finally done with that case then?" Ran asked.

"Well yes but that's not the reason I'm calling," Shinichi paused, "the truth is I'm getting married."

A long silence followed his announcement. "Ran, Ran are you still there?" Shinichi asked.

"So you're getting married? Who is she anyone I know?" Ran said trying to hold back her tears.

Technically Ran and Shiho never met but she does know Ai, so Conan wasn't sure how to answer her. "Well her name is Shiho. I met her on the case I was working on and I believe you ran into her a couple of times." Shinichi trying to be both honest and vague at the same time, "So anyway, we were wondering if you would be willing to be our bridesmaid."

Ran slammed the phone down after that.

"Well that went as good as expected," Conan said rubbing his ear.

-Later That Day-

Ai didn't want to do this but she couldn't refuse Conan's request. "Why do I always find myself in between those two?" Ai mumbled to herself. After spotting Ran in Beika Park, Ai headed into the toilet and swallowed a temporary pill. Ai screamed in pain as the drug began her transformation. After recovering from the after effects of the drug Ai got dressed and hurried to Ran. Shiho was glad that Ran was still in the same place, but didn't expect her to have some company. 'What's Ayumi-chan doing here?' Shiho wondered as she tried to eavesdrop on them.

"… and now he's marrying someone else, someone he met on a case!" Ran punched a nearby tree almost uprooting it. Tears fell from Ran's eyes, "Part of me wants to hurt him, but at the same time I also want him to be happy."

'Might as well deal with both of them at the same time,' Shiho thought to herself and approached them. "Maybe it would help if you knew who it was he going to marry," Shiho interrupted them, "Hello I am Miyano Shiho, I'm Shinichi's fiancée." Shiho was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, neither Ran nor Ayumi said anything and just stared at her, "I know I'm intruding on a private conversation but since I'm the topic."

"How did you and Shinichi meet?" Ran interrupted.

Shiho smiled, "It was a few years ago my family worked with a large criminal organization. My sister wanted us out so she went to the FBI, but they found out about it and had her killed. Of course they never told me the details of her death so I escaped hoping to find out what happened. Soon met up with Shinichi after I learned that he was the last person to see my sister alive, out of guilt or maybe desperation he agreed to help me bring the organization down." Shiho paused to wipe the tear in her eye; the memory of Akemi's death still haunts her. "That idiot detective had no idea of the scope of the organization he actually believed he could topple it himself. Well, after some misadventures we fell in love and that's what leads us to here."

"Are you related to Haibara Ai?" they both asked at the same time.

Shiho laughed at the two of them, "of all the questions that's probably running through your mind, you ask me that one first." After catching her breath, "Yes we are related, after I left the organization I sent Ai to Agasa Hakase for safety. Only he and Conan knew the truth."

"How come Conan," Ayumi asked.

"How he found out, you'll have to ask him yourselves," Shiho interrupted. "I've said all that I've come to say. I hope that what happened doesn't destroy your relationship with him. After all your friendship means a lot to him and I'm sure you don't want it to end with animosity between you two." Shiho turned and left.

Ayumi watched Shiho leave then turned to Ran, "Ranneechan are you O.K."

Ran shook her head, "I would be lying if I said yes, but now I think that can talk to Shinichi."

Ayumi had a puzzled look in her face.

"I have to talk to Shinichi face to face; I have to see for myself if he truly loves this girl. If this is just a marriage of convenience I'll do everything to stop it but," Ran paused, "then maybe I can finally say goodbye to him."

-Just Outside the Park-

Shiho as exited the park she stopped at the gate. Even without seeing him she knew he was there, "Well you heard her, are you going to meet up with her? You do know that you might not survive too many more transformations? Also the more you take the more resistant your body becomes."

Shiho looked to her side and saw Conan leaning on the wall. "There are some temp pills in the blue case in the bathroom. I'll leave you to decide whether or not to use them." Shiho knew it was pointless; whenever it pertains to Ran, he would never hesitate. Even after seeing him throw away the antidote and proposing to her, Shiho still feels inferior to Ran.

-Later at Agasa Home-

Conan was in the bathroom staring at the contents of the blue case. 'If I take this pill I might not survive but I should talk to Ran face to face before the wedding. But even if I do survive I might not be able to be Shinichi at my own wedding. I can't do that to Shiho.' Conan paced back and forth going through the reasons why he should and shouldn't take the pill. After much thought Conan grabbed the pill and pulled out his cell phone.

-Later in front of Mouri's Detective Agency-

"I almost thought you'd just disappear again," Ran said.

Shinichi stood about ten feet away his face was covered by a shadow from the street light. "I'm sorry to make you suffer like this Ran. Believe me I've never wanted to hurt you."

"Then why did you disappear, why did you ask me to wait only to return with a fiancée?" Ran asked in anger.

"I can't tell everything yet but I can say that when I first left I thought that I could solve the case easily like I always do. But this time was different; the people I was hunting were very dangerous, in fact I was nearly killed by them on several occasions." Ran gasped at learning how close Shinichi came to dying. "To be honest wanting to return to you was my greatest motivation to keep on going. I almost lost it when Conan told me you were seeing other guys."

"Ironically it would be you who would leave me behind," Ran said.

"I never intended that Ran. But after I meet Shiho I saw something that I couldn't before," Shinichi took a deep breath, "Ran I know I have no right to ask for forgiveness but please don't interfere with the wedding. I promise to better explain things afterwards."

Ran wished she could look into Shinichi's eyes but his face was in the shadows. "Just tell me do you really love her?" Ran grasped her chest fearing the answer.

Shinichi took one step back, "She is both 'Watson and Irene' I'm so sorry Ran". He then turned and ran away. Ran just stood there crying.

Ran wasn't the only one crying that night. "Why Kudo-kun," Ai said out loud to no one. "Stupid question, of course you would, but couldn't have waited until after the wedding. I guess I won't be married as Kudo Shiho, but I can be content becoming Edogawa Ai." Ai watched Shinichi run down to the end of the block before going home.

Shinichi stopped after turning the corner. "You owe me big!"

-Day of the Wedding-

Kudo Shinichi stood at the altar watching Shiho being escorted by Hakase. 'She really looks beautiful in that dress' he thought as Shiho took her place by his side. It wasn't long into the wedding that Shinichi started to feel a sharp pain in his chest. 'Please let that just let me be Shinichi just a little longer' he prayed. Soon the ceremony reached the point that they feared the most. "Does anyone know why these two should not be wed let them now speak or forever hold their peace," the Priest recited. Shiho looked calm and collected as ever, while Shinichi, starting to sweat, silently begged Ran not to say anything. After seeing that Ran wasn't going to say anything the Priest continued. "You may now kiss the bride." As Shinichi leaned over to kiss Shiho the pain became unbearable and he collapsed. "I'm so sorry Shiho; I've tried to hold out to the end. Please forgive me," Shinichi whispered so softly that even he doubted she heard him.

Shiho, looking neutral, as ever whispered back, "This is my answer Conan-kun." After she said that she screamed in pain and collapsed right next to him. After they reverted back to their child forms, "No matter what I will stand by your side in one form or another, my husband." Conan reached for Ai and kissed her. He didn't quite understand what just happened, but he had a wedding to finish. After the kiss Ai pulled out a pair of glasses and put them on Conan. Conan smiled and turned to his guest.

In his private room Conan was about to put on his old clothes when his dad entered the room. "Why don't you put on these instead," Yusaku holding child size version of Shinichi's tux.

"I'm not even going to ask why you have this," Ai said as Yukiko helped her into the replica wedding gown. Yukiko giggled like a 5 year old playing with her first Barbie.

Conan and Ai left their rooms approximately about the same time. As they gazed at each other both were speech less for several seconds. "You know if I didn't know any better I almost think your parents planned this," Ai finally said in her usual sarcastic tone.

Conan was bewildered at what she said but brushed it off, "Yeah, well I guess it's time to face the music." Conan looked in the direction of the reception hall.

Soon after a brief explanation and apologizing about their condition, Conan and Ai made it to the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple.

"So is everything settled with you and Mouri-san?" Ai whispered as they danced.

"Not quite but I think it's a good first step," Conan said, "How about Ayumi?"

"The ball's in her court now. What happens next I don't know." Ai said with a rather sad tone.

The two of them didn't say anything for the next few moments and simply danced to the rhythm of the music.

"You know there's just one thing that bothers me," Conan finally said, "how come you shrank so too?"

"I took a weaker version of the pill," Ai said, "I figured that after you took the pill to see Mouri-san that this would happen." Ai smiled at him.

Conan looked at his wife/sister, 'Wow she accurately calculated all of this' Conan thought in amazement. "Wait I didn't take the pill?"

"You don't need to lie I saw you at Mouri's place," Ai said.

"About that," Conan laughed nervously.

-Flashback-

Shinichi stopped after turning the corner. "You owe me big!"

"Thanks for your help Kid." Conan said as he approached 'Shinichi'.

Shinichi spun around to find Conan standing in front of him, "Just so you know, I don't approve. But I must say I'm surprised you'd asked me to do this. I thought you would have wanted to talk to her on your own." Shinichi pulled out a mini speaker and handed it to Conan.

Conan looked at the speaker before putting it in his pocket, "Ordinarily yes I would, but my body is becoming immune to the temporary pills. If I take one for this I might not be strong enough to attend my own wedding."

"You really are an interesting opponent. To be honest I didn't think you would ever leave your old friend behind like this," Kid pulled out a balloon and started blowing it up.

"Things change whether we want it to or not," Conan sighed. "But don't think that just because I owe you one doesn't mean I won't arrest you!"

Kid smiled, "That's never going to happen. I'm retiring from my criminal career."

"What!"

"Pandora is gone, the organization that killed my father is destroyed, and my vengeance is complete. There is no reason for me to continue being Kaito Kid."

Conan looked flabbergasted, "So what will you do now?"

Kid looked to the sky, "I do have a life outside of crime, my magic career for one and it's about time I showed a little more consideration to my girlfriend." Kid paused and looked at Conan, "Or perhaps I'll give that witch a chance. Who knows maybe the next Kaito Kid will be able to do real magic." Kid popped his balloon releasing several smaller balloons into the air and only broken pieces of the first balloon remained where he was standing.

Conan stared at the balloon fragments then looked up at the balloons floating away, "He's just as flashy as ever, wait real magic?"

-Flashback End-

"That was the Kid?" Ai said in amazement.

"I wasn't going to risk our special day not even for Ran," Conan said looking deep into Ai's eyes.

"I guess we're lucky that your body was even more resistant than I calculated," Ai said.

"Either that or fate just wanted us to have a fairy tale ending," Conan joked. Ai simply smiled and rested her head on his shoulders.

"Fate or your mom," suddenly they both got a chill as the ridiculous but possible notion of Yukiko setting everything up crept into their minds.

-Time Skip Three Years Later-

Conan and his friends watched as the police escorted the murderer away. "Yes another criminal caught by us!" Genta boasted.

"Yup, so how about we celebrate?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Sorry but we have plans," Conan said as he and Ai left the hotel.

"Does anyone else feel like they just blew us off?" Ayumi said as the others nodded.

"Now look, those two are married now. It's no surprise they go out on a date or something," Ran said as she began cleaning up the crime scene.

"I know but, let's see what those two are up to," Ayumi said as the boys nodded in agreement.

"Wait, don't do…" Ran tried to stop them but they already ran off. "Can you finish up here I've got to stop those kids." Aki gave her O.K. and Ran cased after them.

After years of following Conan, the Shonen Tantei has become proficient in tracking him down. His trail led them to the cemetery; as they entered they found Conan and Ai praying at one of the tombstones.

"Whose grave do you think that is?" Genta asked.

"That is none of your business," Ran's voice came from behind.

"But Ran-neechan those two are always keeping secrets from us," Ayumi whined.

"I know, but everyone is entitled to their secrets," Ran said. "Besides they'll never trust us if we keep stalking them like this."

"You know stalking works better if you keep silent," Conan and Ai were stand just five feet away from them.

"So whose grave is that," Ayumi asked nervously.

"It's my sister's, today is the anniversary of her death," Ai said softly.

The group exited the graveyard Conan revealed the events surrounding Akemi's death. The Shonen Tantei couldn't help but respect the woman who was willing to risk her life to save her sister. "I swore on her death that I would do everything in my power to bring the organization down." Conan said.

"An oath you've kept," Ai said lovingly, "I know she would be grateful."

Conan smiled, "You know I was thinking that Akemi would be a perfect name."

Ai stood in shock then smiled as well "So you finally figured it out Mr. Detective. So, how long have you known?"

"Figured out what?" Mitsuhiko asked in confusion.

"For a couple of weeks now," ignoring Mitsuhiko Conan continued. "First was the fact that you spend a lot of time at the school nurse was suspicious, but I thought you were just ditching class. Then you started to develop an appetite rivaling Genta." Ai glared at Conan for that statement. "Finally I found the test strips in the trash can."

"You go through people's trash gross," Genta making a face.

"A detective searches everything to find clues, after all these years I thought you'd know that." Conan criticized.

"So what did you find out?" Mitsuhiko asked impatiently.

"I'm pregnant," Ai announced. Everyone but Conan and Ran Gasped.

"You knew about this Ran-neechan?" Ayumi asked.

Ran giggled nervously, "Ai told me about a month ago and ask for advice."

"So why didn't you tell us about this?" Ayumi asked rather upset about this.

"Everyone has secrets, besides she wanted to see how long it would take Conan-kun to figure it out." Ran said looking at Ai.

"But what about school, I mean teen pregnancy and all," Ayumi said.

"I was a member of one of the largest crime networks, a genius scientist and part time detective." Ai boasted. "I think I can handle a little high school scandal," looking at Ran. "Besides I'm almost thirty years old and I'm not getting any younger, at least I hope not. Going through childhood twice is enough for me." Ai started laughing.

Ran twitched as she caught the insult, "So you decided on Akemi for a girl what about a boy?"

Conan thought about it for a second, "I was thinking Ak…"

"James!" Ai cut in, "We're going to name him James."

Conan and Ran stared at Ai, "But…But"

"I think it's about time some broke you out of your little Holmes craze," Ai said.

Conan sighed in defeat, "Well hopefully it will be a girl."

"We will have a James no matter how long it takes," Ai promised.

Conan froze momentarily, "I'm never going to understand her."

"And that's why you love her." Ran and Ayumi whispered at the same time.

**END**

**AN: **The opening sequence I got form fan made manga title 'The person I want to protect' a must read for any Conan/Ai fan.


End file.
